Dork
by Sweek-Lawliet
Summary: Ya no eran tan chicos, ya no era un niño, que a pesar de saber que esta mal juega un juego que le gusta y le hace sentir bien. Es Kevin despues de todo.


Ya no eran simples niños que se dedicaban a juntar dinero para comprar esos deliciosos caramelos que te hacían derramar saliva con solo verlos, y tener unas buenas caries por solo probarlos, no, ellos ahora eran adolescentes que se dedicaban a juntar dinero para comprar esos deliciosos caramelos que te hacían derramar saliva con solo verlos y….

¿Quiénes?

Los Edd's, obviamente.

Algunas cosas no cambian….

O quízas si, porque, la manera en que DobleD se sentía al pasar cerca de Kevin, o mirar a Kevin, o pensar en Kevin, no era normal, no, no era normal porque a el debía gustarle Nazz, o la hermanita de Edd, pero JAMAS, Kevin, un chico.

_¿Cómo evitar sentirse asi?_

Además de todo Kevin era alguien popular, genial, cool, tenía una moto, ya no mas una tonta bicicleta –que aún conservaba con cariño- no, tenía una gran moto de un gran motor, envidiable "bebe" le decía el "amor" le decía a veces. La motocicleta era obviamente el orgullo de Kevin, y el creador de suspiro de Doble-D, ¿era la moto? No, era algo más profundo, de eso podía estar seguro, porque, Doble-D,** AMABA** a Kevin, lo amaba lo sentía, lo sabía, no sabía cómo, pero lo hacía.

Camino por los pasillos, entonces siento que alguien me empuja, era él, Nazz no estaba cerca, el sabia disimular, porque este no era un juego en el que Doble-D suspiraba solo, no este era un juego de a dos, y ambos se sentían felices.

_Un chico genial y un chico… no tan genial._

Kevin tomo los labios de Doble-D y los beso, Doble-D se dejo besar, temía que alguien los viera pero Kevin no era un tonto, no haría tal cosa si alguien estuviera cerca. Esto era un secreto, esto era su secreto. Se separaron después de unos segundos, Kevin con una sonrisa y Doble-D algo sonrojado. Nunca se acostumbraría a pasarse tantos gérmenes, le daba asco pensarlo a veces pero todo estaba bien porque era Kevin _después de todo_.

- ** ¿Qué hay tonto?-** Su aliento choco contra el rostro de Doble de "Menta" pensó el del gorro conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones para no dejar salir un suspiro tonto.

- ** ¿Q-que dices?**- Bien hecho, aun sonaba como un tonto. Doble De no pudo evitar echar una mirada alrededor suyo, por si alguien se acercaba-** ¿Y Nazz?**- Pregunto Doble-D tratando de escurrirse de los brazos de Kevin.

- Por ahí, algo molesta, ya sabes- Kevin miraba con atención cada movimiento del chico, le encantaba sus ojos, le encantaba pensar que odiaba los gérmenes, pero se dejaba besar porque era el, porque le encantaba pensar que Doble-D era suyo y solamente suyo, y le daría todos los estúpidos caramelos del mundo y lo llevaría por todos lados en su motocicleta porque lo amaba.

- ** HEEEEEEEEEY DOBLE-D**- grito Ed. Kevin chasqueo la lengua, obviamente estaba molesto, el momento que pasaba con Doble-D, era poco, demasiado poco como para que lo vayan interrumpiendo. Ed era un idiota.

Doble-D logro zafarse de Kevin, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, Ed lo tomo en un abrazo y Doble-D trato de no ser abrazado por Ed, cosa que no logro, casi perdió todo el aire de sus pulmones por el abrazo desesperadamente fuerte, la fuerza sobre humana de Ed era demasiada para el pequeño cuerpo de Doble-D.

- ** Eddy nos llama**- Dijo con esa voz de idiota que Kevin tanto detestaba.

- ** A-ah-** Doble-D, saco de su bolsón marrón un "Anti gérmenes" en gel y lo paso entre sus manos, miro disimuladamente hacia Kevin quien se recostaba por la pared guiñándole un ojo.

De alguna manera Kevin lograría hacer mas tiempo con aquel tonto, su tonto.

**SE QUE ESTO SALIO MAL AS FUCK, bueno, andaba en tumblr y me fije que hay algo de los Edds, ya habia leido algo de eso en español, pero ahora hay una chica que hace algunos en ingles, AUNQUE NO ES SUFICIENTE, necesito mas.**

**Creo que Doble-D, es demasiado tierno, quizas esto me salio un poco fuera de personaje, pero como no hay casi fic en español de ellos, pense en subir algo, solo para contribuir (?) digamne que no soy la unica que fangirlea por Doble-D es que es tan cute, i love. **


End file.
